We're History in the Makin'
by CigarsAllAround
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles starring Logan as a family man. His wife Raven has a wicked tongue, and their little bundle of trouble, Anna-Marie, is the apple of his eye. Will contain spanking, fluff and humour, so do beware! This drabble series now contains Sabretooth as a gruff grandaddy to a mischievous Rogue. Will he tear his wild hair out at the prospect?
1. Puppy Dogs Tails

**This first short story is loosely based off an RP (Again) by myself and Z. We RP a hell of a lot. No, really we do. Apart from when we're sleeping of course, and there's that really annoying thing called a time difference. But we do love to RP. **

**Where was I? Yes. I decided to release a set of short stories and cute drabbles just because I could and wanted to. Boredom plays a big part in this too. And I find stories with Logan as the Daddy to Rogue incredibly squeal worthy, but maybe that's just me. **

**I've also fallen hard for the Loven pairing. Logan/Raven. I just can't get enough of these two (Again, blame Z) and expect them to feature heavily in these drabbles because they're married! Three cheers for them. **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Puppy Dogs Tails**

* * *

Logan unbuckled his five year old daughter Anna Marie from the backseat of the jeep, sighing as his cell vibrated in his jacket pocket. Damned twenty first century technology. Lord how he missed the eighteen hundreds.

He leaned on the side of the jeep and flipped the phone open, rolling his eyes. Why in hell was Cyke calling him of all people? The boy was a pain in the ass.

"Daddy, c'mon. We gotta go play in the park." Anna whined, climbing out the jeep with her stuffed penguin in her arms. She jumped on the curb and stood on the sidewalk waiting impatiently.

"Gimme a minute, darlin'." Logan muttered absentmindedly to his daughter and answered the phone against his better judgment. "What do you want, Scooter?" He winced as the boy began rattling off a list of problems loudly down the line. Far too loudly for his sensitive hearing. "I ain't deaf!" He growled. "No need to yell!"

Anna huffed and wandered away, leaving her daddy pacing around and growling. She wanted to go in the play park and explore in the woods. She was a pirate explorer and they didn't wait for annoying daddy's to stop gossiping on the phone like little old ladies.

She skipped happily along the path, stopping to pick up a stick and dragged it across the fence as she went. It made a pretty sound and little pirates loved noise.

Logan grumbled down the phone, close to losing his infamous temper. What in hell was the matter with this boy? He slumped against the hood of the jeep and growled deeply in his chest. "Summers, you only needed to run a DR session! I don't ask for much! This ain't rocket science! How could you let Drake and his dumb buddies lock you out of the control room!"

Anna gasped and rushed excitedly over to the blond lady at the park entrance. "Ya got doggies!" She grinned and sat on the ground to play with them.

The lady smiled at the adorable girl. "I do and they need to go to a happy, loving home."

"Ya givin' 'em away?" Anna patted each scruffy, fluffy, yapping puppy and smiled. "Ah got a happy, lovin' home an' it's real big too with loadsa rooms." Her brow furrowed and she crossed her legs, setting her penguin down beside her. "Do they all got names?"

The lady shook her head. "Only this one has a name," She pointed at the large Labrador cross lumbering over to the girl and sniffing her. "She's called Sophie."

Anna wrinkled her nose in disgust. That was a silly name for a doggy. The big dog sniffed her for a moment, then laid down, wagging it's tail as she stroked it gently. "Hello, Ah'm Anna Marie. But mah mama an' daddy only call meh that when ah'm in big trouble. Ya can call meh Anna."

The dog panted and Anna giggled. "Ya look like ya smilin'. Are ya happy 'cause ya mama tah all these babies?" The dog licked her on the hand. "Ya babies need names, so Ah gotta think of some real good ones for ya."

She gazed down at the puppies by the dogs stomach and stroked each of them.

"This one is Rocks. An' this is Peanut butter. Ah'm gonna call this one James after mah daddy." She patted James the longest and then moved onto the last two puppies. "Meet Pirate. That's a great name for a dog. An' the last one is God. That means he's a special puppy."

Anna grinned brightly when God started sucking her finger. "Ya bein' a good boy, God, an' sayin' hello real polite. Ya gonna go tah heaven, Ah know ya are."

She picked up James the puppy and cradled him to her chest. "Ya called James 'cause that's mah daddy's name. Ah've heard mah mama call him that loadsa times." She kissed him on the head. "An' when ya a big dog ya gonna be strong so ya can look after others. Ya will scare monsters away an' find people with ya doggy nose when they run away or hide somewhere."

Anna rocked the puppy in her arms. "An' when ya a big dog, whatever lil girl ya gets gonna be real lucky. Even when ya growl at her an' act borin'. Even big doggies can be borin', just ask mah daddy."

Anna had told James and the other puppies three made up stories all about pirate explorers called Anna and Cobain. Then after her explorer tales were over, she settled next to the mama dog and cuddled James the puppy to her in case he was cold.

"D'ya like bein' a mama tah all these babies?" The dog rested it's head on her knee. "Ya look real tired. Are ya sleepy? Ya have tah be lookin' after all this lot. Ah bet they're always naughty just like Ah am."

The lady stood observing all this with a broad grin. The girl really was the most adorable child she had ever met. She did wonder where her parents were though.

Logan smirked when he could finally end the call. The situation had been dealt with an Drake and his shithead buddies were cleaning the X-Jet.

But his cell vibrated again and he growled. "Goddamn it!" He let his forehead hit the roof off the jeep and answered. "Yeah? Ray, she's fine. I ain't an idiot. I swear Anna's fine. Look, I can take care of a five year old without fucking up." He smiled. "I miss you too, darlin'. When you heading home?"

Logan was missing his woman like crazy and couldn't wait to rip her clothes off when she came back. A week without seeing his wife naked was too damn long. He adjusted his jeans and sighed. She would be away for another week at the most. Great.

"Yeah, Anna's here with me now. We're at the park. Hell no, I ain't going on the slide. Hey, that was a one off and you know it. Yeah, well, I'm not doing it again. I'd never hear the end of it if Sabretooth saw me playing on a slide." He rolled his eyes. "Anna's fine. You want to talk to her? Sure, I'll just-"

He turned around and scanned the immediate area. "Aw, shit." Hanging up on his screaming wife, he sniffed the air and quickly tracked his daughters scent.

Jogging around the corner, Logan's shoulders slumped in relief when he spotted his little girl shooting the breeze with a bunch of dogs.

"Anna Marie, you don't wander off like that." He told his daughter sternly as he stopped beside her, nodding in greeting at the woman.

"Hi, Daddy. These are mah friends." She grinned and pointed at the puppies. "That's Rocks, Peanut Butter, Pirate, God," She kissed the puppy in her arms. "An' this is James."

Logan snorted. His girl really was one of a kind. "Why'd you name pick those names?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Ah like throwin' rocks, peanut butter tastes good on everythin', Pirates are the best," She cuddled the puppy. "Ah thought God made a nice name for a doggy an' it means he can do whatever he wants 'cause he's special." Anna pointed down at James in her arms. "Ah named him after ya."

"You did, huh?" He asked with a throaty chuckle and bent down to pat his namesake. "How you doin', James?"

"He can't answer ya, Daddy. James is a baby dog an' can't talk yet." Anna tutted, shaking her head. What a stupid daddy she had.

"Yeah, well, we can't hang around here 'til he grows. Come on, darlin'. You wanted to play in the park didn't you? And I have to call your mama back before she kills me." He sighed at that. Raven was going to throw a vase at his head, he just knew it.

"Daddy, can Ah have a doggie? They need a happy, lovin' home." She pouted up at Logan, using her sad face.

Logan shook his head, "Nope. Dogs take a lot of looking after, Anna." He took the puppy gently from her arms and put it back down on the ground.

Her lower lip trembled and he scooped his miserable sulky daughter up, dropping her penguin in her arms. "Don't be sad, darlin',"

He walked through the gates and onto the grassy area, throwing Anna up in the air and catching her. "You already got yourself a dog." He growled playfully and pretended to bite her hand. "See? And I'm the best at what I do."

Giggling, Anna flicked her daddy on the nose. "Do that again, ya big Canadian doggy."

Cracking an amused grin, he tapped her on the nose. "I'm the Wolverine and don't you forget that, Kiddo" He snorted and ran for the slide, carrying a squealing, happy, laughing Anna in his arms.

Logan would go on the slide just this once for his little girl. Badass reputation be damned.


	2. Shiver Me Timbers

**Shiver Me Timbers

* * *

**

Logan's eyes widened as he stalked out the mansion's doors and onto the back porch. What in the world was going on out here?

"Ya gotta line up, ya scallywags! An' don't ya dare be rude or nothin'!" Anna waved her plastic pirate sword in the air, her penguin tucked tightly under her arm. "Ya annoyin' bunch of gator foods, hop tah it!"

He watched the students trudge unhappily to the pool area and grumble under their breaths. Logan shook his head and patted his breast pocket in search of a cigar. He could tell he was going to need the nicotine desperately.

"Alright!" Anna barked, standing in front of the long line of students. She pointed her sword in Bobby Drake's face. "Ya the most annoyin' one outta the lot of 'em."

Logan chuckled, lighting his cigar and taking a deep drag. The girl had hit the nail right on the head with that one. The boy was Goddamn annoying.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I take that as a compliment."

"Don't ya talk back tah meh, ya stinkin' sea dog. Ah'm the Captain!" Anna waved the sword in his face threateningly. "Ya gonna meet ya doom on the Jolly Roger, matey!"

Blowing a lungful of smoke from his lips, Logan sighed. His daughter had been watching far too much pirate crap for his liking. Only this morning he had caught her trying to catch a pigeon so she could paint it red and blue because she needed a parrot.

"Now march tah the plank an' be gone with ya." She ordered the boy, poking him in the stomach with the sword. "The gators are waitin' tah rip ya tah shreds an' chomp on ya belly fat an' bones."

Logan raised an eyebrow at that, almost swallowing his cigar. "Anna!" He called over the railing. "You can't make the students walk the diving board in the winter or at all, it's not nice!"

Anna huffed. "It ain't a divin' board, Daddy! It's a plank! Stop wreckin' the game!"

The students noticed she was distracted and they all made a run for it, much to Anna's dismay and fury.

"Argh! Get back here, ya wormy swine! Ya'll be made tah swab the poop deck, then fed tah the hungry gators! Yarr, Ah'm a pirate!" Anna cried at the sky, bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Give me strength." Logan groaned, rolling his eyes to the heavens.


	3. Growl For Me

**Dedicated to Z - The sleeping American. **

* * *

**Growl For Me**

* * *

Logan cupped his wife's beautiful ass and growled in her ear. He knew he could make his woman weak at the knees with the curl of his upper lip and a snarl.

"James, do that again." Raven purred, wrapping her arms around his muscular neck, her legs a striking shade of blue jello. "Growl for me."

"I'll do more then just growl for you, darlin'." He swept her up in his arms and carried her over to their four poster bed, laying her gently down on the bedding. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as his darkening eyes lingered over her perfect form.

"Oh, will you now?" She smirked and guided her husband down on top of her.

Logan pressed a kiss to her neck, nipping at the skin. "Yeah, I will. You're gonna be screaming for me, Ray. Screaming and begging under my touch until I let you come."

Raven shuddered in anticipation at that, her eyes twinkling in the morning light. "You had better be quick then. Before our daughter-"

Anna burst into the bedroom, almost making Logan jump seven foot in the air. "Ah got up late." She announced in a panic, dressed in her polar bear pyjamas. "Quick, Daddy! Sesame Streets on an' ya said ya were gonna watch it with meh!"

Right. Yeah. Sesame Street. Shit. Logan groaned and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips. "I'll be right back, Ray. Don't move." He rolled off the bed and let his daughter drag him out of the bedroom.

Raven laughed at his predicament and called after her husband. "Growl for me, Wolverine!"

A loud, desperate, yet thunderous growl was heard from down the hall. Watching Sesame Street was going to be an uncomfortable and torturous experience for Logan.


	4. Naughty Girls

**Naughty Girls**

**

* * *

**

Raven, her husband and daughter were taking a brisk stroll around the hundredth clothing store much to her delight. Oh, did she love to shop. It was in her blood and there was a possibility shopping until her feet were painfully blistered and her bank account was empty was a secondary mutation.

She spotted a stunning dress tightly hugging the curves of a mannequin over by the far wall and Raven was in love. The hem would reach mid thigh at the most and would accentuate her assets. Yes. Her legs and hips were assets and marvellous ones at that.

Watching her mama almost trip over her feet as she rushed over to an ugly dress, Anna scrunched her face up in confusion and tugged her daddy's sleeve. "Only naughty girls wear dresses that short, Daddy."

Logan snorted and picked his daughter up, swinging her around, then hugging her. "That they do, Darlin'. That they do."

"How naughty is Mama?"

He glanced over at his wife fighting with the mannequin. An arm dropped off as she tried to roughly coax the dress off the life-size figure and he sighed. "Very naughty."

Anna nodded her head at the answer, agreeing with her daddy. Her mama was very bad for breaking stuff in a store. "As naughty as meh?"

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I think you're both my naughty girls."

"Ah ain't no girl, Daddy. Ah'm a big, stinkin' pirate explorer."

He chuckled and kissed his daughter on the forehead, frowning when he heard a crash. Glaring sternly over at his wife as she swapped angry words with the store manager, Logan eyed the seemingly broken mannequin on the floor.

"Raven, don't make a scene." He growled in warning.

"Mama, daddy's usin' that voice he only uses when naughty girls are in real big trouble!" Anna called, bopping her toy penguin against Logan's nose.

"This stupid mannequin was faulty! It almost killed me when it fell!" Raven cried, kicking the dummy's head furiously and snatching the dress from the floor.

The mini southerner tutted and shook her head in disappointment. Her Mama really was a naughty, bad, bad girl. The pirate police would eat the jail house key after they locked her away.


	5. Whiskey Whiskers

**Just because I'm a Loven lover, heres a short drabble of nonsense starring my favourite pair. **

**

* * *

**

**Whiskey Whiskers**

**

* * *

**

"I think you need to change your codename." Raven informed her husband one night as the clock struck twelve.

Logan settled down on the couch beside her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Yeah? What to?"

She gazed at the glass almost overflowing with amber liquid in his hand. "Whiskey Whiskers." She announced smirking and scooted closer to his side.

He snorted and wrapped an arm around his woman's waist. "Hell no. Can you imagine me on the battlefield facing off against ol' bastards like Sabretooth with a name like that?"

"Actually, yes I could. Death by laughter. Just think about it."

Logan thought about it and grimaced. "Wolverine stays."

Raven rolled her eyes and flicked him on the upper lip. "You're stuck in your ways, Whiskey Whiskers."

He shrugged. "Never said I was perfect. And I happen to like my name."

Kissing him tenderly and with mock seriousness, Raven sat back and patted her husband on the head. He was such an easy target her man. He seemed to just walk into these. "I knew you would like your name, Whiskey Whiskers."

Logan sighed. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Whiskers."


	6. Ya'll Crazy Now

**Ya'll Crazy Now**

* * *

"It looks just like a normal grocery store."

Logan raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his wife. Was she being serious? One sniff of her scent told him that yes, she was. Not that it surprised him in the slightest. "Ray, Canada has grocery stores too. We're only a short hop, skip and a jump away from ol' Uncle Sam country. We ain't in the middle of the Arabian desert."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "I know we're in Canada, James. I was only surprised, that's all."

"Over what? It's a store that sells food, Darlin'. Us Canucks like to eat, too," he snorted, then stopped in his tracks with the shopping cart. "Aw, hell. Where's our little pirate?"

Raven's eyes widened and she looked around the aisle in a panic. "I-You-She-Why weren't you watching her?" she demanded to know, hands on hips.

Logan didn't hang around for an argument, he sniffed the air and stalked away from the cart and his pissed as hell wife. He caught the scent of his little girl and pushed through the crowds with a growl, attempting to pinpoint the exact direction Anna-Marie had wandered off in.

He doubled back, following his nose and heading over to a large display of cans of corn. Logan cast his gaze up, down and around the pyramid of tins, furrowing his brow. She was definitely around here somewhere, her scent stopped where he was standing.

His breath caught in his throat when he spotted the mischievous girl and she smelt like trouble. "Don't you dare, Anna-Marie Logan!" Logan barked in a panic when he watched her remove a can from the bottom of the display.

The pyramid of corn shook, Anna giggled and Logan lunged at his daughter, scooping her safely up in his arms and leaping away from the falling cans.

"Ya real fast for a boy folk!" Anna grinned and hugged him. "Ah'm proud of ya 'cause ya ain't dead or slow stuffs like Hook."

Logan's relief quickly turned to anger and he growled at the girl in his arms. "That weren't okay, kid! You could have been seriously hurt!" He tucked her under his arm and began swatting her backside.

The tears instantly sprung from her eyes and Anna squirmed in Logan's grip. "No, ya mean daddy!" she howled, her lip trembling. "Ah ain't gonna do it again none!"

"You're right, Anna-Marie. You won't be doing that again. _Ever_." He continued peppering her rear with firm swats and didn't let up until he was sure she had learnt her lesson.

"Ah'll be a good Logan folk!"

Stopping the spanking, Logan hugged his crying daughter to his chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's over now, Darlin'. Your butt ain't naughty no more," he said softly, carrying her away from the wrecked display. "But that was a very dangerous thing you did. You understand why I walloped you?"

Sniffling, Anna buried her face in the crook of Logan's neck. "'Cause the cans were real angry an' jumped on the ground."

He smiled at his girl. "Almost. They weren't angry though and they didn't jump. Those cans had a little help from a certain pirate I know." He gave his daughter a pointed look. "Destroying things is not what good girls do. And it gets you in a lot of trouble."

Anna nodded her head sadly. It sure did get you in trouble and she wasn't ever going to do that again when her daddy was around.

Logan walked back to wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Found our pirate a few decks over raising merry hell on the high seas of British Columbia," he chuckled and set Anna in the child's seat of the cart, making sure to buckle her in.

"Proud mother right here," Raven remarked, handing the upset girl her toy penguin and brushing a comforting hand through her hair.

"Oh, you would have been. She's a mini southern wrecking ball and Canada don't know what hit it," Logan snorted and wiped his daughter's tears away with a tender thumb. He hated seeing his little girl cry. Especially when he was the cause of the tears.

"Daddy, Ah wanna walk," Anna whispered, using her best pirate pout.

"Tough," he replied, gazing around the aisle and snagging a bottle of bourbon off the shelf. "You wander off, you stay in the cart until we're ready to leave the store."

Huffing, Anna cradled Cobain to her chest and looked him in his single glass eye. One of them had fallen off last night when she had gone exploring round the cabin and gotten lost in the wood stuffs. That had been fun. "It's real good ya ain't got no borin' daddy, Cobain." She cracked a watery grin. "Yeah, ya right. Ah could swap him for a bag a gummi bears."

Logan placed the bottle in the cart. "Sorry, Darlin'. But you're stuck with me."

"James, they sell blue curacao!" Raven called excitedly, holding a bottle of liquor in her hand and waving it around.

Logan smirked and pulled his wife to him, resting a hand on her ass. "That they do, Ray. Us Canadians like to drink, too," he chuckled. "How do you think we make it through the harsh winters?" he joked, plucking the bottle from her hand and adding it to the cart.

Anna stared at her mama and daddy. "Ya'll crazy," she told them, not understanding why they were so happy picking out funny looking drinks.

Hugging his wife, Logan winked over at his daughter. "Yeah, we're real crazy. But you know you love us for it, darlin'."

The mini southerner kicked her legs gently and smiled. She loved 'em loads, even if they weren't pirate folks and got real happy over blue drink stuffs.

Anna grumped and nodded. She agreed with her penguin and best friend in the world, Cobain.

Everybody knew gummi bears and pirate chocolate treasure were better than yucky ol' drinks!


	7. Flowers in the Rain

**Flowers in the Rain**

* * *

As dusk fell, the man known as Wolverine to most, sat on the porch of his Canadian cabin. Lighting his second cigar in ten minutes, he kicked back and relaxed, back scraping against the timber clad wall.

The journey up here had been hell with a screaming five year old and a wife who wasn't tickled over the fact she'd be staying in the middle of nowhere. But Logan liked the solitude of the woods that surrounded his most northern home and wanted his family with him while he was here.

Taking a deep drag from his cigar, he cast a dark gaze up at the sky as the clouds broke over the cabin and the rain fell. He hated his enhanced senses being played like this with the rain washing away the scents that clung to the air.

Shaking his head at the damn weather, Logan smiled at the sound of a little pirate opening the door and he held out his arm for her. "C'mere, Darlin'."

Anna-Marie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and padded softly over to him, settling on Logan's lap. "It's rainin' an' we ain't gettin' wet," she grumbled, scowling up at the porch roof.

Logan chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nope, we ain't. And stop scowling at my porch roof or you'll scare it away," he teased, knowing his daughter loved running around like a bat out of hell in the pouring rain. Something he would never understand.

"Ah like the rain."

"That you do, Kiddo."

Anna stuck her tongue out at the roof and glared for all she was worth. "Ah ain't scary stuffs, Daddy. Ya gotta growl ya real mean growl at it an' make it run 'way like a fat girl."

Snorting, Logan flicked cigar ash in the evening breeze. "I don't think even me growling would get the job done. That porch roof is real happy where it is."

"But ya gotta make some planks for the gator food folks. It's real stupid stoppin' the rain sayin' hello tah us."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm not going to make anybody walk the plank, let alone the students," he sighed and went back to watching the rain fall. "I suppose each drop of rain is sayin' howdy to all the life it meets."

Nodding, Anna pointed at a flower in the corner of his vision. "That one looks like it's dancin', Daddy."

"It sure does," Logan agreed, watching the blue flower getting pummelled by the downpour.

"Mama's blue." The girl frowned and went to get up. "Ah gotta save it gettin' eated up by the water."

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her closer to him and tapped her on the nose. "You'll catch a cold if you go hotfooting it around in a rain storm."

"Ya boy folk," Anna whined, desperate tears glistening in her eyes. "Mama's flower."

Logan could have kicked himself when against his better judgement he looked down at his little girl's trembling lip and sad eyes. "Okay, okay," he sighed, setting the girl on her feet. "Stay here, darlin'. Daddy's gonna go grab the flower real quick, so don't move and I'll be right back."

Ruffling her hair, his shoulders slumped as he trudged across the porch and down the steps. "Fuckin' Goddamn rain," he growled quietly under his breath, soaked through to the skin in seconds.

Snatching the flower up, Logan returned his daughter's wave. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she was being sarcastic.

He made his way back to the porch, hair stuck to his forehead and jeans chafing. All exasperation vanished though when he saw his girl's delighted face.

"Ya got it!" Anna grinned and tackled his wet thigh with a hug.

"Course I did, darlin'. I'm the Wolverine and I'm the best as what I do, but what I do ain't nasty to flowers," he snorted, pleased nobody else had been around to hear him say that.

Taking the flower carefully from him, she held Logan's hand. "Ya a real good flower picker folk, Daddy," she told him with all the seriousness of a heart attack.

"And you've made my day with that comment," Logan deadpanned, dropping his wrecked as hell cigar to the ground. "C'mon, little pirate, it's getting cold out here."

He led his daughter back in the cabin and shut the door and the weather behind them. "Now where's your mama gotten to?"

Raven strolled out the bedroom and arched a plucked eyebrow at her husband. "James, you're dripping water all over the floor."

"Yeah. Yeah I am, Ray" He responded, eyebrow arched right back at her.

"Mama, ya gotta look loads an' loads!" Anna waved the flower around in the air proudly. "Daddy got real wet tah stop it gettin' eated."

Walking over, Raven crouched down in front of the girl and received the flower with a loving smile. "Oh, Sweetheart. It's beautiful and so very blue. Thank you." Mystique kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"And you, flower picking Wolverine," She leant in to whisper seductively in Logan's ear. "Will be rewarded for your trouble with a night of hot, steamy, feral passion."

Grinning wolfishly, Logan pressed his lips to his woman's and kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers. He knew at that moment he would be more than happy to fuck about in the rain again picking shitty flowers if this was the reward he was given for his trouble.


	8. Mystique: The Greatest Storyteller

**Mystique: The Greatest Storyteller. Fact.

* * *

**

Raven stretched out on her daughter's bed, cursing her husbands gallivanting ass to hell. She hated Anna Marie's bedtime with a passion and Wolverine was away flexing his heroic muscles on some battlefield. No. No scratch that, he was most probably holed up in some shitty bar far over the Canadian border guzzling beer and eyeing scantily clad whores. The asshole.

Now her daughter had finally finished screaming into the carpet, kicking the wall and punching the air, she was ready for her story. Oh god help anybody if they ever found out Mystique read bedtime stories. She would never be taken seriously again.

"Mama, hurry up an' think of a story." Anna huffed, sitting cross legged on the bed with her stuffed penguin on her lap.

She needed to make up a tale to tell a five year old girl? How utterly brilliant was that. Her imagination had died back in nineteen thirty five during a rather raucous party. Eight men in your beautifully grand four posted bed would do that to you. Make you fabulously sore for a few days, too.

A frowning Anna tugged the front of her mama's dress. "Ya got a funny look in ya eyes. Do ya got a real good story for meh?"

Raven shook the orgy thoughts from her mind. Oh the thrilling thirties were damn glorious times.

"Oh course I have, Sweetheart. I have so many stories in this head of mine." She tapped her temple.

The little southerner smiled excitedly and climbed onto Raven's lap. "Ah'm waitin', Mama. So's Cobain." She waved her fluffy, cuddly toy penguin around.

"Right." Mystique brow wrinkled in thought. She had no idea what the hell she was doing. James usually did the bedtime routine. But if he could tell a story, it couldn't be that difficult. "Once upon a time... There was a beautiful blue princess."

"A princess? Yuck."

"Fine." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist and hugging her. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful blue pirate-"

Anna scowled. "There ain't no blue pirates. Everybody knows they're green."

Resting her chin against the girl's head, Raven silently counted to ten and squashed the urge to run away and get incredibly drunk. "Anna, who's telling this story, you or me?"

"Ya are, Mama. That's a silly question." She giggled.

"Then let me tell the story without interrupting. I'm new at this you know." The woman took a deep breath and smiled. "Here we go again. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful blue pirate called, um, Braven."

"Um Braven?" Anna Marie repeated, grinning. "Ah like that name."

"No. It's just Braven, darling. Braven the beautiful blue pirate."

"Did Braven the beautiful blue pirate like chocolate treasure an' stabbin' big, ol' hairy, fat pirates? Did she have a boat an' loadsa scary pirate friends? There'd better be a green an' green parrot that talks an' says real bad words."

Raven shot an amused smile at her daughter. "Not quite, no. Braven did love treasure though," Her eyes sparkled as she stared off into space. "She _loved _treasure. One day Braven the beautiful blue pirate went on an adventure. She had heard about a bottle of _Bollinger's _Vieille Vignes Francaises."

"What's that, Mama?"

"Bollinger is a very famous French company who make Champagne and wine. And Vieille Vignes Francaises is an expensive bottle of champagne worth seven hundred and fifty dollars."

Anna sat up, alert and wide eyed. "Does Braven want the money out mah piggy bank? Ah've got five whole dollars in there she can have for her bottle."

"That's very nice of you, Sweetheart." Raven kissed her baby girl's forehead. "But Braven was a very smart blue pirate. You see, she heard about... A cruel king of the Canadian swamps who owned the last bottle of Champagne. Braven knew one drop of the Vieille Vignes Francaises would make her the strongest pirate in the world."

"Why was she smart?"

"Because when she arrived at the swamp in Canada she found it was guarded by scary, mean monsters called Canucks. Braven had to decide whether to fight them or kiss them. Fighting them would make the monsters hurt badly, but kissing the Canucks made them faint and they would sleep for days and days with a smile on their faces."

"Oh." Anna frowned as she thought about everything, bunching her fists. "Ah would fight 'em an' Cobain thinks the same."

"Yes, I know you would. And that's what Braven did, too. She fought all the mean, scary Canucks until their bodies were piled so high, they reached the stars in the sky."

"Wow," The little girl marvelled, gazing up at the ceiling and imagining all the monsters being dead. "Then what happened, Mama?"

"After all the Canucks were gone, she searched the area, hacking down large bushes and tree branches with her diamond encrusted sword. And there it was, the large stone entrance to the house of the cruel king of the Canadian swamps." Raven was actually enjoying herself, not that she'd ever have admitted it. "Braven found the door was locked and she couldn't get in whatever she tried. The snow began to fall and it was so very cold, she wanted to go home."

"No, she can't go home tah her mama an' daddy," Anna huffed, not liking this part of the story. "She's real close to gettin' her bottle. The silly blue pirate should have taken a big blanket with her, then she wouldn't be cold."

"I agree," Raven grinned, clearing her throat. "The freezing temperatures were getting to Braven, her eyebrows were even frosting over. When suddenly, there was a loud, girlish roar behind her."

Anna gasped. "A roar? A girlish roar? Who was it, Mama? Was Braven okay?"

"Braven swung around, sword at the ready, the point of the blade scratching the tip of a Canuck's oversized nose."

"They ain't all dead! Braven didn't get 'em all, she missed one."

The woman nodded. "There was one Canuck left from the cruel king of the Canadian swamps army and he was the worst of them. Do you know why, Anna?"

"Um," Anna shook her head. "Was he real ugly an' made ya sick if ya looked at him?"

Raven snorted. "Yes he was. But that wasn't why he was the worst Canuck, oh no. Mike the Canuck liked to sing. His voice was so loud and sounded so very bad it could kill. Anybody who listened to him singing for longer then two minutes would fall asleep and never, ever wake up again."

"Ah bet Mike the Canuck's mama weren't happy with him for bein' so mean with his voice."

"His mama was the one who taught him to sing like that, but anyway. Braven was a very good fighter and she had heard all about the singing Canuck in a bar. So when he opened his fat mouth, she clutched the sword tightly in her cold palm and stabbed him in the throat."

"Go, Braven! Yeah!" Anna Marie cried excitedly. "Was there lots of blood? Did he stop singin' meanly?"

"He did stop singing." Raven remarked with a knowing smirk. "His voice was so horrible that when the sword punctured his throat, Mike the Canuck exploded and there was a large _bang_!" She sighed, carding a hand through the girl's two toned hair. "Braven was covered in blood and guts, that saddened her because she was wearing a nice pirates dress. But then she spotted a key on the snowy ground."

"What was the key for?"

"Braven was thinking the same thing: What was the key for?" She laid down with her daughter snuggled to her side. "She was smart remember and knew it had to open the cruel king of the Canadian swamps house. The beautiful blue pirate crept towards the stone door again, the full moon in the sky her flash light."

Anna hugged her mama tightly. She had been upset when her daddy had gone away with work, but this story was better then her daddy's ones. He never talked about killing singing monsters with swords.

"She slipped the key in the lock and the large slab of stone began to move. It groaned as the heavy door was raised high above her head and Braven walked inside. She held the sword in front of her, scared at what she might find. There was a loud noise coming from down the long metallic hallway and our favourite blue pirate sucked in a deep breath and went to explore."

"Ah like explorin', Mama. That's what Ah'm gonna be when Ah'm a big girl – A pirate explorer."

"And you'll make the best pirate explorer in the world, Sweetheart. Now, Braven saw a bright, shining light shimmering under one of the many doors along the hall. She opened the door and do you know what she found?"

Anna shook her head.

"A room full of beautiful adamantium. The room was crammed full of it. Just imagine this very bedroom with strong metal walls, tables, chairs and jewellery."

"What was jewellery doin' there? It's a stinkin' swamp full of mean monsters an' a cruel king."

"Well, the king was waiting for a bride. He had searched far and wide for a queen but had never found one he loved. All the adamantium jewellery was for his lady, his future wife."

"Yuck. That's stupid love stuff. Ya an' daddy always talk 'bout love."

Raven smiled at the girl's disgust. "Yes we do. Now back to the story. Braven left the jewellery room without disturbing any of the pretty jewels. She needed to find her bottle of Vieille Vignes Francaises and she wasn't anything but a professional."

"Professional. What does that mean, Mama?"

"It means Braven is very good at her job because she's a woman. Again. Back to the story. She finally found the bottle of champagne housed in a large glass case. Being a wonderful woman, Braven lifted the lid off the case carefully, setting it down on the floor. She picked the bottle up and cuddled it to her chest... Braven really did love champagne and had finally found the bottle of her dreams."

Anna's eyelids were growing heavier by the second and she yawned. "Then what did she do?"

"She cradled her bottle to her and went to turn around when a thunderous growl made her jump. Braven knew this had to be the cruel king of the Canadian swamps and she was ready to attack him with her sword. The beautiful blue pirate was so very brave and bottle tucked under her arm, she turned around and got into her fighting stance."

"Mama, did she kill the king?"

"Well, Braven looked the cruel Canadian king right in the eye and he stared right back. They both stood there for a very long time, simply looking at each other. Braven thought the king wasn't ugly and the king thought the blue lady pirate was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He stepped towards her, sweeping Braven off her feet and kissed her lovingly. The bottle was still in her hand and Braven had to choose what was most important to her, being the strongest pirate in the world, or falling in love with a hairy, growling Canadian king."

"What did she pick?"

Raven really was missing her husband and sighed. "Braven chose the cruel king. She dropped the expensive bottle of Vieille Vignes Francaises champagne to the harsh concrete floor and kissed the king back. It turned out he wasn't cruel at all, just misunderstood. The king thought he was an animal but he was the greatest man this world had ever produced."

"What was the king's name?" Anna asked quietly, mumbling into her mama's side.

"Loony Loogan. And him and Braven lived happily ever after with their little girl."

Anna scowled sleepily. "That ain't no good endin'."

Raven tucked her daughter in bed, kissing her forehead. "Why not? Braven the beautiful blue pirate and Loony Loogan loved each other. They became rich selling their own brand of champagne to greedy businessmen from China. And their little girl owned every toy she had ever wanted."

"Mama," Anna muttered, snuggling up to her penguin. "Daddy's from Canada."

"Yes, he is." Raven shut off the light.

"An' daddy's got a friend called Mike. He fell over when he was singin'." The mini Southerner's eyes drifted closed.

"Hmm. What a coincidence." A smirking Mystique gazed at her daughter. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." She whispered softly, shutting the bedroom door behind her with a light click. "What a coincidence indeed."


	9. Monday

**Monday**

* * *

"Hey, little pirate." Logan grinned, scooping his daughter up in his arms and hugging her tight. "How was your day?"

Anna huffed, crossing her arms. "It was real hard work, daddy. Ah don't like school none, it's too borin' an' Mrs. Frisbee smells funny. But we got chocolate milk today an' it made mah day a lil better."

Chuckling, he carried his daughter out the school gates. He missed her like hell when she was at school, but it did give him and his wife ample time to christen every inch of their suite.

"So what did you do today, huh? Learn anything new you can teach your old man?"

The mini southerner shook her head, frowning. "Ah ain't got nothin' tah teach ya, daddy. Boys ain't smart enough tah learn nothin', 'specially ol' boys like ya."

Logan snorted, tapping his daughter on her button nose. "Your mama would agree with ya there, darlin'."

"That's 'cause girls are real smart an' boys are just stupid, slow an' don't make good pirate explorers."

Carrying his little girl to the jeep with a proud smirk tugging on his lips, Wolverine damn well hoped Anna continued her boy hating phase well into her nineties. He would hate to get horny bastard boy's blood on his favourite denim jeans and flannel shirt combo.

If there were any beer god out there in the skies above cloudy old Bayville, he had better be listening to a desperate feral mutants pleas right about now… Or else.


	10. Eavesdropping: It's a Feral Thing

**Eavesdropping: It's a Feral Thing**

* * *

Wolverine was tinkering with his beat up hunk o' junk of a Jeep engine. God damn thing was making a hell of a clunk. Not at all becoming of a jeep he'd damn well drive. It was then he overheard the most terrifying sentence of his life.

"He's mah boyfriend, Mama."

Dropping the wrench on his foot, he cursed and slammed his head on the hood. _Boyfriend! _His little girl had a boyfriend? Like hell she did. His Anna was only five-years-old, for Christ sake.

"Oh, Sweetheart!" He heard his woman's voice climb with excitement. "What's his personality like? Do his parents have money, beautiful possessions and a large ten bedroom house?"

He scowled, wondering why his wife was encouraging this. No daughter of his was going to date until he was dead and buried. And that wouldn't be for a hell of a long time. No wait, that weren't a decent idea. How would he kill any good for nothing boys if he were six feet under?

"Ah don't know what ya goin' on 'bout."

Raven sighed. "Are his mama and daddy rich, Anna? Is their house nice?"

Logan listened to the voices in the kitchen with bated breath.

"His house is real small an' cold."

_Maybe his 'rents are broke as shit? _Logan thought to himself, feeling real bad for them. Must have been damn hard raising a kid in poverty. It wouldn't hurt to invite the family over here for a barbeque or something.

"I'll pay to have central heating put in," Raven replied, making Logan damn proud of his woman. She was the right sort, even if she hid it well. "Does he wear nice clothes?"

"He don't wear no clothes at all," Anna giggled. "Mah boyfriend likes tah be real naked."

Logan growled at that. What kind of parents let their kid run around bare like the day they were born? Especially in front of his mini southerner. He'd be having words with those damn irresponsible bastards.

"He's going to get sick running around naked in a cold house," his wife tutted.

Wolverine's daughter giggled again. "He ain't gonna get sick, Mama. He can get in mah bed with meh an' Ah'll make him real warm."

That was it, Logan had heard enough of this crap. His Anna-Marie weren't going to be starting anything this young. What was his wife thinking letting her talk like that?

Stalking out the garage, he bared his teeth and burst into the kitchen. "There ain't no boys allowed in your room or bed, Anna-Marie Logan!" He raised an unimpressed eyebrow when his woman smirked in amusement. "What's so funny?" he growled.

Anna scowled, eyes narrowing at her stupid daddy. "Yeah, there is!"

"There ain't," he snarled, ready to tear his hair. "Now who's this boyfriend of yours?"

The sulky girl held up her stuffed penguin, Cobain. "Ah love him loads, Daddy."

Logan's muscles relaxed instantly. "The toy? You were just talkin' about your penguin?" He glanced from his girl to his woman and felt like an idiot.

Raven wrapped her arms around her man. "I find this overprotective behaviour adorable, Wolverine," she teased, brushing her lips against his. "And don't worry, you can have a man-to-man talk with the penguin before bedtime."

"Very funny," Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"I thought so," she smirked, her lips going in for the kill.


	11. Facebook A Pirate

**Facebook a Pirate**

* * *

Anna pounced on her daddy, hugging him real tight. "Mama got meh a new face an' it's a book too!" she cried, flicking his nose as he picked her up.

"She did what now, little darlin'?" Logan cast a gaze over at his wife and hugged his daughter. He'd been home a few damn minutes and he was already confused as hell.

"Ah told ya real good, Daddy," Anna said grumpily, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Your daddy's slow in the head department, Kiddo. Now what did your mama do that was so amazin'?"

"Very slow," Raven called from the kitchenette, mixing herself a Mystique special that was more Russian then Stalin, Cossacks and cold winters that would make your nipples drop off. "And I created a facebook account for our daughter."

"Facebook?" Logan grimaced at the thought. "Ray, why would you do that? She's five."

"She wanted to be just like her mama," the woman shrugged and smiled as she sipped her drink. Oh, how beautiful Russian vodka was. How very beautiful. Just like a liquidated diamond sparkling in her glass and begging her to drink it.

"Well she ain't keepin' it," he growled, mind made up. "No daughter of mine is going to be talkin' to creeps online."

"Daddy," Anna sniffled, using her real sad eyes and pirate pout. "Ah gotta get friends loads."

Against his better judgement, he looked at the girl's face and groaned inwardly. God damn it. "Fine. But you ain't gonna be talking to just anybody, you hear? Me and your mama are going to keep close watch of what's going on."

A satisfied Anna grinned in triumph as her daddy put her down. "Ah'm gonna make everybody on facebook gimme all their chocolate treasure." She bounced up and down, circling her daddy. "If they ain't gonna, Ah'll push 'em off the plank an' the book face gator's gonna eat 'em."

"No, Anna-Marie," Logan sighed, scrubbing a hand over his jaw. "No. That's rude. You're not to be rude on facebook, understand?"

The mini southerner was far too busy running to her room to fetch her plastic sword. She had to look real good when she met all her pirate friends. And she was gonna be the best captain ever and make 'em all scrub the poop up from the deck stuff.

Raven drained her glass and began to pour another. "That's alright, Husband. We can all be rude on there together," she smirked, winking in the face of the startled look thrown her way.

"Aw hell, Raven!" He fumbled in his jacket pocket, in desperate need for a cigar. "Tell me you didn't."

"I can't do that, James." Hand on hip with a glass making its way to her scarlet lips, she arched a proud eyebrow. "Facebook is now a family affair."

* * *

**As forgetful as ever, I didn't thank the reviewers. Thanks to SakuBloss, JosephineX, lajoci, gaben, Raven34link, Nicxy. **


	12. Learning Curve

**Learning Curve**

Logan's heart broke as he carefully unbuckled his little girl and cradled her to his chest. He kicked the jeep door shut with his army issue, scuffed combat boot and trudged to the cabin. This was his time with his mini pirate while Raven hung back in Bayville doing God knows what. Thing was, Anna-Marie's first trip to Canada hadn't gone to plan.

He unlocked the door to his cabin and closed it quietly behind them. Stalking to the bedroom, Logan sighed and laid the girl on the bed, ghosting a kiss to her forehead. "You'll feel better in the mornin', little darlin'," he whispered to his sleeping spitfire.

Taking her shoes off, he tucked the covers around her and shook his head. She'd been scared out of her mind earlier and it was all his damn fault. "Your daddy ain't the smartest but he loves you, Anna Bear. And don't you worry 'cause I won't be takin' you back there again."

With a sigh, he gazed at her one last time and left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Trudging to the fridge, he grabbed a beer. "You're a stupid motherfucker, Bub," he growled to himself, cracking open his bottle and chugging down the booze.

Then again, how the hell was he supposed to know Anna-Marie weren't no fan of spotty, gangly teen boys dressed up as Wolverines? That was the last time he hit the zoo on Weasel Awareness Day. A Wolverine part of the weasel family? You're snarling up the wrong tree, Bub!

* * *

**Wolverine15120 - Thank you.**

**gaben - I had an uncle who was a cossack. LOL.**

**lajoci - Aw, thanks.**

**Raven34link - Thanks! **


	13. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

* * *

Raven brushed the wrinkles free from her beautiful dress and stood awkwardly by the horrific school gates. If the place was going to be descended upon by people like her, why didn't the school decorate the gates with diamonds? That was a perfect idea and as soon as she returned home she would make the arrangements for the new school gates. It would be a gift from Mystique to the little brats of Bayville.

"Excuse me?"

A voice broke through Raven's thoughts and she turned to the side, arching an eyebrow at the potato sack the woman seemed to be wearing. "I will do no such thing," she drawled, looking her up and down. "You seem to have gotten dressed in the dark."

The potato sack wearing lady gasped in shock. "How dare you! This is a Gianni Versace design."

"Is it really?" Raven cast another look of revulsion at the ill fitting dress. "Well, I fully understand why somebody chose to shoot the man."

"Look, I'm not here to discuss fashion," the woman spluttered in her defence.

"Good," Mystique nodded her head in agreement to the well thought out decision on the woman's part. "Because you have no fashion sense to speak of at this moment. I mean, really, what were you thinking?"

"I'm here to talk about your daughter! Okay? Your. Daughter! Not my dress, your daughter! Is your daughter's name Anna-Marie?" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Yes. And a fine name is is too."

"I'm Anna's teacher," She held out her hand. "Mrs Frisbee."

"Hmm," Raven eyed the woman's hand and shook her head at the dress. She couldn't understand why anybody would leave the comfort of their home dressed like that. This was one of the reasons why there should have been fashion police trawling the streets for people with no sense of how to purchase or wear clothing. "You could certainly fit numerous Frisbees under that sack you appear to be wearing."

"Now look here-"

Mrs Frisbee's reply was cut short by an excited Anna running for her mama.

"Mama, Ah had a real borin' day an' Ah fell asleep in mah chair! Timmy pinched mah nose an' Ah woke up an' pulled his hair. He screamed like a big ol' girl an' Ah let him go an' giggled real bad."

Raven took her daughter's hand and smiled down at her. "That's nice, Sweetheart," she said, leading the girl to the parked car.

"Mrs Logan!" the teacher called, aghast at the woman's carefree attitude. "We need to talk about your daughter's behaviour. You have to come inside!"

Pausing for a moment, Raven gazed over her shoulder. "I will not be seen talking to a woman dressed in a potato sack," she replied firmly, eyes narrowing. "I suggest you think more wisely about your clothing choice tomorrow if you wish to speak to me."

Mrs Frisbee watched the mother and daughter walk away, jaw dropping and eyes wide. Was her dress really _that _bad?


	14. She Gets That From You

**Gaben – Yes, I know. There's a reason why she can afford that dress. All will be revealed at a later date.**

**Zandra – Stop giving me more ideas! :D**

**JoesphineX – Glad my Ray amused you.**

**Raven24link – Ray would send people to the electric chair for fashion mistakes.**

**Vintage- Wonder – What was your second favourite? ;)**

**MalikaiDragonSlayer – Updated soon… kinda.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**She Gets That from You**

* * *

"James," Raven sighed, shaking her head as she watched their daughter closely. "I think Anna-Marie has some serious issues."

Logan glanced away from the hockey game he was watching and arched an eyebrow at his woman. "How so?" he grunted, seeing his little girl playing just fine with her toys.

"For starters she likes pirates. Have you ever met anybody who announces to all they meet that Captain Hook is their boyfriend?" she hissed, starting to pace in front of the TV.

Snorting, he captured her by the arm and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Ray, she don't even know what the word means. The kid thinks it's some kinda friend that owns a set of balls."

Raven rolled her eyes to the heavens. Her husband wasn't taking her at all seriously and she told him so. "This is our daughter we're discussing," she added, hoping he would finally take her words at face value instead of dismissing them out of hand.

"Darlin', I know who she is. I'm only sayin' you're worrying over nothing. Anna's going through a stage, that's all. She'll grow out of it pretty quick."

"And what about the growling?"

Logan shrugged, his eyes snapping back to the game. "What about it?"

"My own daughter growled at me when I tried to make her wear a dress!" Raven complained, her eyes narrowing at the very thought. "She gets that from you, James."

"I'd growl if you wanted me to wear a dress too," he snorted, picking up his bottle of beer and smirking at his wife. "She don't like 'em, Darlin'. You can't make her wear stuff she ain't into."

"But she's a girl. Girls wear dresses, they love wearing dresses!"

He snorted again and left it at that. His woman should know by now Anna weren't gonna be wearing nothing but shirts and pants for a long time coming. The kid scowled like there was no tomorrow if you suggested anything but.

"James, it's ridiculous. Do you remember when she was 18-months-old and I put that pink bow in her hair?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face to steal his attention away from the awful sports on the television.

Logan smirked in amusement, nodding. "Yeah, I remember. She fed it to the dog."

"Then the dog vomited in my limited edition Jimmy Choo's, Husband. It wasn't a laughing matter then and it's still not. Have you any idea how pleased I was when that dog died?"

His shit eating grin quickly vanished. "Hell, Ray. That mutt was part of the family," he growled, giving his woman a look. "Anna cried buckets for weeks after he died."

"And I should have had the disgusting creature skinned! I could have used his fur for a new—"

"Coat," Logan finished for her with a snort. "You know who you sound like?"

Raven arched a wary eyebrow. "Don't you dare, James Logan."

"Cruella –"

"James!" she gasped, leaping to her feet. "Say one more word and you'll never see me naked again."

"De Vil," he smirked, taking damn good pleasure at the appalled look on her face.

"I think you pay more attention to those movies than our daughter does," Raven frowned, folding her arms and turning away from her husband. "And I look nothing like that creation. You've been drinking far too much beer. Just look how much your stomach has expanded in the last few months. You're enormous, James. Like a stuffed peanut. "

"Yep," Logan smirked, dragging her back down on his knee and cupping her ass. "I've always been _enormous, _Darlin'. And there ain't no peanuts about it."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," she replied haughtily. "At least not until you apologise for your behaviour. I look nothing like Cruella de Vil."

"Hell, Ray" he growled in her ear. "You know you want me."

"I'd rather eat an entire mansion full of peanuts, dress up as a Dalmatian and dance the cancan on Broadway in front of the Brotherhood," Raven responded with a sneer. "And all I wanted was for Anna-Marie to wear a dress!"

Logan heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. _God damn women._

Chucking her toys down, Anna crawled over to her mama and daddy, jumping up and hoping to scare 'em real bad.

"Boo!" she yelled, making a scary face.

He grinned at his kid and pulled her onto his lap too. "You hungry, Kiddo?"

Anna shook her head.

"Thirsty?"

She shook her head again.

"Need to hit the toilet?" he tried again.

Anna scowled. "Nuh uh, hittin' stuffs is naughty."

Logan snorted, nodding his head. "Yeah, I guess it is. What do you want then, little Darlin'?"

Tugging at her mama's dress, Anna opened her mouth as far as it would go and started to sing. She was a real good singing folk. "Cruella de Vil! Cruella de Vil!"

As Logan threw his head back and barked out a laugh, Raven's eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for this, Husband. Mark my words, you will pay for this."


	15. Glitter Bombs

**Uh, hello everybody. I'm not dead! Anyway, lets carry on.**

**Thank you to the following lovely, lovely, lovely reviewers:**

**Raven34link, gaben, Arich, Zandra, Writerpage, Tiama, Princesakarlita411, Wolfprincess23, Lauren and Stampiej.**

**I can't believe people are still reviewing these drabbles/stories! I was that shocked I received another review a little earlier I wrote something. Here it is. Please do enjoy!**

* * *

**Glitter Bombs**

* * *

She was dressed in an explosion of green. Green, green and green fat stuffs! She was a real green folk. The girl had a naughty bubble thing hugging her ol' pirate head and feet. Her heart was going 'boom, yeah, boom, yeah, yeah, yeah!' because she was real happy and stuff: real, real happy.

A smile was eating up her pirate face 'cause her nails were screaming and that weren't nice or nothing for them. She thought it was funny stuffs though and so did Cobain.

"Mama," Anna cried, waving her real good finger up, down and around. "It's gone 'way!"

Raven sighed and gently placed her daughter's hand on the table again.

"Not the middle finger, sweetheart," she said, brushing Anna's tearaway hair from her face. "Only beautiful ladies called Raven can use it on annoying, pigheaded men named Logan." She shook her head at that notion. "And your nails are still there. They're just getting painted that shade of…"

She wrinkled her nose at the colour. It was a startling mixture of three different greens. "Uh, forest. They look like a forest or messy green jello, perhaps both? Actually your father turned that colour when I told him you were growing in my stomach and stealing my figure from me."

Anna looked down at her fingers. "Pirate green, ya nails," she whispered with a light growl puffing up her words proudly. "Ya gotta like it 'cause Ah said it tah ya."

The beautician smiled to herself. The small child's chatter was the bomb and she really was sweet enough to eat! Such sweetness bundled in the cutest smile. Oh man, that was it; she wanted to have kids and lots of them, too.

"She gets that from her father," Raven explained to the bemused woman. "He always speaks to certain parts of his anatomy," A wry smile painted her lips, "The smaller the better apparently."

"Sausage stuffs!" the little spitfire of a girl called out loudly.

"W-What?" Mystique stammered, hand on her heart. "How did you…? Anna, I wasn't—"

Wolverine's daughter beamed. "Ah gotta tell ya stuffs, ya big girl. Mah tummy's goin' 'grr' 'cause it wants loadsa chocolate coins an' sausages. It wants 'em, Mama, an' Ah want 'em an' Cobain wants 'em an' she does!" she finished off, pointing at the green folk lady with the stinky paint.

Raven released a strong sigh of relief and rubbed her temples for a moment. Thank God for that.

"I think there's one of those revolting diners down the street. Your favourite plank walker loves it there. When I first met him he fell off his stool and crushed my very expensive purse. And then I kicked him in the head. But it's okay for mama to do that because she really liked that purse and a crocodile had to die so I had somewhere to keep my lipstick."

"Ya naughty folks," Anna growled, scowling. "Naughty!"

"Oh, you look so much like Wolverine," she muttered, glancing away from her daughter and clicking her fingers in the beautician's face. "Finish her nails off with a top coat spoilt with glitter. I always wanted to paint my husband's nails that way."

The young nail polish painter stayed silent and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Her customer was really demanding and she hoped for a large tip. But when she opened the clear bottle of glitter polish the small girl screamed.

"No!" Anna-Marie shrieked, ducking under the table to hide from the yucky glitter stuffs.

"Shit," Raven grumbled under her breath, picking up the stuffed penguin and leaning closer to her daughter. "Oh, Anna, look who it is. Cobain's here and he wants you to sit next to him while your nails are finished."

Anna growled. "Go 'way," she grouched to her mama, getting real, real angry stuffs when the fat lady with the mean ol' glitter stink started talking, too. "Gator food, go 'way!"

Glancing toward the window, Mystique leaned backwards in her chair. She rapped once on the glass, spotting her husband smoking a cigar. She truly did need help right now. This was her favourite bolthole and she wouldn't have the amazing atmosphere destroyed by her exasperating daughter.

Crushing the half smoked cigar under his boot, Logan snorted. He could hear the telltale sounds of his kid kicking off. He'd warned Raven what would happen if she tried to drag Anna to a girly place like this. The girl was a little brawler, a mud eating, trouble finding pirate with a toy penguin and a mass of tangled hair.

He opened the door and stuck his head with a grunt. It stunk like crazy and even forced his eyes to water in protest. "Hell," he said, closing an eye and trying to kick his ass into gear. "Anna, c'mere. We'll head on down to the diner. Don't think I didn't hear what your mama was saying earlier. "

Wolverine gave his wife a look as he held an arm out for his daughter. His face almost split in two when his kid barrelled out from under the table, grabbed her toy and ran as fast as her feet could take her.

"The glitter stuff's mean, Daddy!" she yelled as he scooped her up.

"Yeah, glitter is mean," he agreed, stepping outside and inhaling the fresh air. "And so is kicking people in the head. Your mama got it good after she hurt me like that."

Anna's face looked stern as she started to speak. "Ah gotta feed the fat glitter folk tah the gator," she piped up, almost growling 'cause it was real bad to be glittered like that.

Logan snorted. "Darlin', I gotta say, I feel the same 'bout that ma of yours daily."

Raven settled back down and set her hands down on the table. "Just finish my nails off. Come on, quick. Leaving my daughter with that oath is like trusting a horse with a sack of oats."

The beautician grinned. "The way you talk, lady, it's the bomb."

Mystique raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "No. The only bomb here is the one I'll place under your car if you don't hurry up and paint my nails."

Penny, the beautician, gulped as she reached for a nail file. If push came to shove, she could always stand her ground with her trusty file and a pile of polish bottles.

Merely smirking at the sight of the girl's fear, Raven crossed her legs and thought about her husband. She hoped the afternoon would end with a kick once more. A mighty kick to the Wolverine's genitals! Oh yes, plenty of liquor would be consumed today inside that diner. She was still mourning the loss of her crocodile skin purse. Logan had shredded it after her stiletto had greeted his overly large head.

"I do love these family days out," she commented cheerfully, mischievous plans forming in her mind.


	16. Wednesday

**Ok, this is it! Welcome to my first time playing with Victor and kicking him in the nuts until he dances to my own drum beat. I hope I don't mess this up too much. I've always been interested in a Victor who can be a family man while still allowing his character to grip onto his feral side. **

**I see this as a Victor from the comic universe. He's the moon and the rest of the characters are his stars. I like to think of them as his family. I also hate the Evo' version of Sabretooth! He's awful. **

**I remember reading how he was originally going to be Wolverine's father but they scrapped the idea and I think that's a shame. I like the thought of him being a Pa to Logan, don't you? I especially love the idea of him juggling a granddaughter that he doesn't know what the heck to do with. **

**Now to my lovely reviewers, three in total! Yikes, I must have done something crappy; I seem to have lost a lot of them. But it's my own fault for not updating often and vanishing off the face of the earth. **

**Edit: Actually, I think something else is at fault. I just noticed this set of drabbles was marked as Arabic instead of English. –Sighs- That's what I get for using my Kindle Fire to edit something! **

**gaben – Thanks once again for the review. Do you know I see you as a reviewing monster? I love a person who always, always comments on something they read. I'm happy the humour was paced correctly and you enjoyed the last post. **

**twistedsister-emogirl: Uh, you didn't understand anything that was said? Ha! I'll take that as a positive note on my writing. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Princesakarlita411 – I hoped everybody would see Anna-Marie that way! Thank you.**

* * *

**Wednesday**

* * *

Treading the space from his truck to the school gates, Victor had his large, calloused hands stuffed in his pockets and a half smoked cigarette hanging out between his lips. With his wild hair whipped this way and that way, he looked a hell of a lot less dangerous than he was. And the toy penguin poking his head out from his back pocket did nothing for his reputation. It'd been beaten black and blue already and smashed and crashed by a certain kid in his life.

He leaned against the wall inside the gates, exhaling the smoke and eyeing up the women picking up their ugly brats. He smirked when one dainty thing looked his way and he growled deeply in his throat. Hell, she had a real good pair on her.

He could smell the kid coming but his eyes were still roaming over the woman's curves as she trotted by with a smile. He snorted at that, usually favouring a scowl being tossed his way. The females with attitude were better in the sack.

"Grandaddy, ya boy," Anna called out, dropping her bag at his feet and hugging his leg.

Victor patted her on the head. "How you doin', Pup?" he grunted, tossing the penguin her way and sighing when it dropped to the ground.

What the hell was Jimmy teaching the girl? She couldn't even catch a stuffed animal. What would happen if Weapon X came cantering into town and caught up with a kid like her. She'd probably go on and try to hug 'em to death.

Anna ducked down to pick her real best friend in the world up and cuddled Cobain the Penguin tightly. "That was naughty stuff!" she said sternly, glaring up at her Grandaddy.

He rolled his eyes, dropping his cigarette to the floor and crushing it under his boot. "Kid, you ain't seen the worst of me."

"Wait, wait there!" a woman cried, rushing over to them. "I need to talk to you."

His heavy set glare turned to the right when a female dressed in some kinda sack marched over to them, hollering like a cat with a broken tail. "Fuck it," he sighed, wanting to get on outta here.

He didn't do shit like this easily and if the lady was up for clawing his eyes out over him smoking, he'd be clawing her right back.

"Mrs. Frisbee!" the little Logan girl cheered, leaning against her Grandaddy's legs. "She's a real good ol' fat girl."

"I can believe that," he mumbled, popping another cigarette between his lips and flipping his lighter open.

"Oh, you're not Mrs. Logan," the woman said in disappointment, looking the stranger up and down.

Victor frowned. "What gave it away?"

Mrs Frisbee seemed embarrassed. "I – I need to talk to one of Anna-Marie's parents," she uttered, her eyes on the tall, dangerous man who was clouding her personal space with his dark stare.

He gave her a look. "I ain't hiding Raven in my pants if that's what you're thinkin'," he grunted, taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

The teacher's face glowed with shock and she wondered if the child had any sensible family members at all. First there was Mrs Logan insulting her clothes each time she met her and now it was this enormous man talking filth and looking like he could kill with one finger.

"You shouldn't be smoking on school grounds," she said, no idea what else to say at the moment.

"Never was one for rules," Victor grumbled, flicking cigar ash close to the female's head. "You finished or do I gotta hunker down for the night?"

Mrs Frisbee's voice took on another twisted tone. "Are you related to Anna-Marie? I need to talk about her behaviour in class."

"He's mah Grandaddy!" Anna chirped, hanging off Victor's arm.

Victor was silent, staring the woman down and waiting for her to squawk.

"She pulled Timmy's hair again in class and it needs to stop," the teacher blurted out, looking away from the man when his gaze became too intrusive for her to handle.

"The pup pulled a boy's hair?" he questioned, with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, she pulled poor Timmy's hair for the third time this week."

Victor's face almost split in two with a proud smirk. "You're a chip off the old block, Kid," he told the girl, snatching up her bag and handing it to her to hold. "You do good and pull his hair again and I'll buy you a real damn penguin," he added with a snort.

An excited Anna bounced around and chattered to Cobain about her real good thoughts and stuff. She was gonna pull all Timmy's hair out and feed it to him, too.

The pale face of the teacher gawked at the man with the shocking blonde hair. "But – But you can't!"

Dangling the cigarette from his lips, Victor walked after his grandpup with a grin. Yeah, there was no doubt about it; Anna was his kin through and through.


	17. The Penguin's Picnic

**This was created today because Dark Lord of the X-Men sent me a very kind message requesting a LOVEN story. The message made me smile and the Penguin's Picnic was born. I hope everybody enjoys reading it. Although, I'll have to add many more LOVEN parts in the next chapter/story! **

* * *

**The Penguin's Picnic**

* * *

Raven hummed the tune to the Teddy Bears' Picnic as she helped Anna out the backseat of the jeep. "I don't understand how your hair's a mess already," she sighed, attempting to smooth her daughter's tearaway locks while the girl wriggled and scowled. "I brushed it before we left the house." She gave up and gazed down at the girl. "Okay, Sweetheart, you win. If you want to walk around looking like your Father's Mother, then fine, who am I to argue?"

"I heard that," Logan growled, eyeing the woman who was insulting his dead mother.

"Good," his wife replied, her gaze returning to their daughter. "Do you know what we're doing today?" Anna shook her head and Raven began to hum the Teddy song again. "You know that song, Anna, don't you? Remember when I played it for you last night before bedtime?"

"Ah don't like it none," Anna piped up, sliding out the jeep with Cobain hugged tightly in her arms.

"Darlin', don't do that," Logan called out, picking her back up and standing her on her feet. He brushed the dirt off her clothes and ruffled her hair. "You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful."

"Good!" the little girl shouted, running ahead.

"No, it's not _good_!" he said, shutting the door and locking the jeep. "You see that, Ray? She's getting that attitude from you."

"Oh James," she scoffed, taking his arm and pulling him along so they could keep an eye on their daughter. "She was born with _your _attitude. I don't want to argue today, though. We're taking our daughter somewhere special and we're all going to have a nice time."

He snorted at that, tugging his arm out her grip. "Don't pull me along like I'm a kid," he told her. "And are you sure about this thing we're going to?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Raven said firmly, taking hold of Logan's hand instead. "She needs to spend time with normal people."

Logan watched his daughter showing her stuffed penguin the fountain in the park. "She spends enough time with normal people, Ray," he grumbled. "Don't try turning her into something she's not."

"I'm not trying to change her, Husband," she hissed, hurt by the accusation. "I think she needs to make friends, though. She can't spend the rest of her life playing with her toys and ignoring the other children at her school."

"Ignoring?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "We've had that teacher of hers on the phone again because Anna's been pulling a kid's hair in class."

"Well, I'm sure that boy's at fault, _not _our daughter," Raven said defensively, her eyes widening when she saw what their Anna-Marie was getting up to. "James, stop her!"

Logan was already running over to the fountain, his boots pounding on the gravel and then the grass as he scooped his kid up and into his brawny arms. "Darlin', you don't want to fall in there, you could hit your head. No climbing, okay?"

Anna hugged her penguin even more tightly and nodded. "Cobain don't wanna go in there neither, Daddy. He can't swim none."

"That's right," he muttered, carrying her away from the fountain and back over to the pathway. "But we're going to teach him how to swim one of these days. All penguins need to learn how to swim."

"He don't wanna 'cause he wants tah stay with meh loads an' loads," she said with a small growl.

Logan smiled. "Darlin', he'll stay with you, even if he learns to swim. Cobain's not going anywhere."

Raven rushed her little family along, aware of the time and not wanting to be late. She had a feeling they were already looked down upon by members of Anna-Marie's school. It probably hadn't helped matters when Victor had made comments to the teachers and insulted anybody he came into contact with on the school grounds.

They reached a small wooded area with a large patch of healthy green grass beside the old and crooked oak trees. There were blankets laid out in squares around the picnic tables that dotted the park they were in, and in the centre, were a group of parents and teachers handing out food they'd prepared at home. The little children were carrying their paper plates to the blankets and sitting down beside their teddy bears, having a picnic and talking loudly to each other.

"The food," Raven whispered to Logan. "I left the food in the jeep!"

Logan dug out his keys from his pocket and handed them over to her. "Don't forget to take the wrapping off the grub we just bought from the store," he said dryly.

"Shh!" his wife hissed, kissing their daughter on the cheek and then rushing back towards the jeep.

Logan heaved a sigh and looked around at all the other parents. He could smell Mrs Frisbee, too. "Here comes your teacher, Darlin'," he said in a low voice. "Remember what we talked about earlier. You're going to be a good girl today."

"An' Mama's gonna buy meh loads of ice cream if Ah'm real good," Anna added with a giant grin.

He growled at that. "No she's not," he told his daughter. "I don't like you being bribed. You'll be good or you won't be a very happy little girl when we get home."

Mrs Frisbee came over, wearing a smile and a very bright and multi-coloured dress with clashing lime green shoes. "Mr Logan," she said, greeting him. "It's great you could make it with little Anna." She looked at the scowling girl in his arms. "Hello, Anna. Are you looking forward to the picnic?"

"No," Anna growled, burying her face against her penguin's soft fur.

"She's been looking forward to it all week," Logan answered for his daughter, setting her down on her feet. "Thanks for inviting her, Mrs Frisbee."

"We couldn't leave one of our most memorable students out," Mrs Frisbee answered him, still watching the angry looking girl. "Um, why don't you both come over and meet some of the other parents? I'm sure you'll find you have so much in common, and Anna can play with all her friends."

Logan's eyes scanned the other people. The women were either showing too much flesh, wearing too much make-up, or talking too much about shopping and where they had their daughters' ears pierced. The guys weren't faring much better. Most were flashing their muscles, talking about how big their offices were, or letting everybody else know their wife was the greatest cook going. But then he caught sight of a man standing away from the crowds, dressed in a United States Marine Corp uniform.

"Yeah, Mrs Frisbee," Logan said, leading his daughter over to the food. "I'm thinking you've raised some good points there."

When Raven arrived five minutes later, bags of food in her hands, she stopped short and blinked. Her gaze travelled from her husband to her daughter and then back again.

Logan growled, snuffing his cigar out on the picnic table he was sat at. "Now you listen to me, Bub," he snarled, propping his elbow up on the table to point at the guy. "I was fighting on the battlefields long before you were born. I know more about kids losing their lives because of cocky marines leading them into ambushes, and I've been shot more times than I care to remember."

"You're talking bullshit," the man said, slamming both his hands down on the table. "The Marines are distinguished, they're trained until they know everything there is to know, and you, Sir, are wrong. We're not cocky, we've led nobody to their death, we save people! You weren't a solider, you're nothing but a fraud!"

"Are you calling me a liar, Bub?" the Wolverine growled, leaning over the table.

Anna, meanwhile, was sitting on a blanket, eating her large pile of chicken nuggets and chatting away to her new friends. "This is Cobain," she told them, waving her penguin around and knocking her paper plate over.

"He's not a bear," one of the girls, Heidi, pointed out.

"He don't wanna be a bear 'cause they ain't good or nothin'," Anna huffed, picking up four of her chicken nuggets from the grass and stuffing them in her mouth because she was real hungry. "Penguins are real good 'cause they are an' Ah said it."

One of the small boys looked at the penguin closely. "Cobain's sad," he told her. "He has sad eyes."

"That's 'cause mah Daddy's gonna make him swim," the mini southerner answered, kissing her penguin's beak. "Cobain ain't gonna be fed tah the gators in mah pool 'cause he's mah friend." She huffed again. "Ah'm gonna made mah Daddy swim with the tick-tock gator an' mah boyfriend Hook's gonna take loads of photos an everythin'."

"Can we see the photos?" Charlie asked, his freckled face lighting up.

Anna nodded. "Ya've gotta give meh loads of chocolate treasure an' ya can see the photos."

As her daughter made friends for the first time ever, Raven watched in horror as her husband began to fight with the Marine. She stood there as the other parents tried to separate the men. Her mortified face turned to scorn as Mrs Frisbee approached her.

"Mrs Logan, your husband is fighting with our special guest!" Mrs Frisbee cried, out of breath as she reached the woman.

"Hmm, I can see what my husband's doing," Raven replied crisply, looking the teacher up and down. "But what are you wearing today? Don't blame your mother again; it's hardly her fault you let the children you teach pick out your clothes."

"Actually, my sister bought me this for my birthday," Mrs Frisbee snapped, going red in the face. "She's married to an accountant who makes an awful lot of money. This cost her over five hundred dollars and I cried when she gave it to me!"

"Yes, I'd cry too if somebody gave me _that_ to wear," Raven replied, appalled. "Perhaps both you and your sister need to go into family counselling together? Take your mother too and after a year's worth of sessions I'm sure you'll all be cured."

"My Mother died eight months ago!" the teacher said, finally losing her temper with the parent she'd hated from day one.

As another fight broke out around her, an oblivious Anna went to help herself to more chicken nuggets and chocolate cake. She loved this Teddy Bear's Picnic loads and she was gonna come again because it was real fun. Cobain loved it too 'cause he did and she said so.


	18. Saturday

**Saturday**

* * *

It was Saturday. Saturday, damn it! It was _his _Saturday and the boy had left the pup with him. What was he supposed to do exactly? His son was being secretive, his grandpup was insane, and he was thinking he probably shouldn't have fed her all that candy. She was bouncing around like a rabbit on meth. "Pup," he grumbled roughly, trying to take his dicey shot with a pool cue. "Hold up with the moving around while I'm trying to win again."

They were in the middle of a tavern thirty miles outside Bayville and the wooden-clad building was roomy, rough and reeked of beer, peanuts and sweat. Sabretooth was a fan of the place, liking the fact he could hustle money without using his fists. He had thing for cage fights but even he wouldn't have dragged his little Anna to a bar. She was too young to drink for one thing.

"Ya Sabretooth folk!" the girl called out, standing up on her tiptoes and scowling at the funny green table. She wanted more candy and there was nothing left in the packet she had tucked in her grandaddy's jacket pocket, so she reached out and grabbed one of the chalks used on the pool cues. She held it right in front of her nose and flicked her tongue against the smooth texture. "It don't taste real good or nothin'."

"That's because you ain't supposed to eat it," he grunted, shaking his head and cracking the tip of the cue against the sea of balls. A grin spread across his face as he killed three reds with one shot. "Looks like I'm gonna be cleaning up here again, McCloud."

The pockmarked, greasy-haired man flashed his teeth and smiled. "Fuck off, Creed," McCloud spat to the gloating bastard. "I'm winning my money back and you just see if I don't."

Victor cracked a shit-eating grin and ruffled Anna's hair. "You just hold onto this for me, pup," he said, handing her a roll of twenty dollar bills. "I'm hoping it'll stop you from trying to eat anything else. Your pa told me you'd grown out of eating stupid crap, but he's always been a beer short of a brewery."

"Ah dunno what ya goin' on 'bout," Anna answered, showing the stuffed toy penguin in her arms what she was holding. "Ah think it's pirate gold, Cobain," she whispered to her real best friend. "An' we're gonna keep it safe 'cause Ah said so."

McCloud sunk the black ball and cursed quietly as his eyes greedily followed the hopping girl around the pool table. He was watching _his_ money in her tiny little hands and getting impatient. "It's your shot, Creed," he pointed out, straightening his spine out and leaning his weight on the cue under his palm.

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to wait," Victor replied, heading for the other side of the bar, the single restroom in his sight. "Watch Anna while I'm dropping a dime, would yer?"

An oblivious Anna didn't even spot her granddaddy running away like a real big, fat girl. She was too busy hopping, leaping and bouncing around the pool table with the pirate's gold in her hand. "Ah've got loadsa money! Ah've got loadsa money! Ah've got loadsa money!"

A handful of crooks and toothless brawlers threw glances over their shoulder when they heard the word 'money'. They knew they could snatch it off a kid, but they also knew who that girl was with and not one of them dared to mess with the Sabretooth.

McCloud was a son of a bitch, though, and saw his chance to take his winnings back. He wasn't going to trounce Creed fairly, so he was ready to take advantage of a stupid kid's intellect. "Little girl," he said in a hurry, taking her by the wrist and tugging her toward the door. "Your grandpa's outside and we need to go talk to him."

Anna was dragged outside the beer store place and her teeth chattered because she was real, real, real cold. "Ah'm cold an' so is Cobain," she huffed, her face falling when she saw her grandaddy nowhere. "The naughty boy ain't here or nothin'."

The man dragged the girl more roughly than he needed to and pulled her to a stop behind the bar. He didn't want anybody seeing him snatch the money off the girl or word would get back to Victor before he had the chance to run. "This is mine," he announced, going to snatch the grubby banknotes from her hand. "And you need to give it to me. Quick!"

"Nuh-uh!" the little troublemaker shot back, stumbling backwards and hugging her hands, the money and the real unhappy Cobain. "It's mine 'cause it is!"

"It's not yours!" McCloud thundered, his voice booming like an unpredictable firework. He reached forward and went to grab the kid, then he froze. There was a deep, dark and resounding growl from behind him and the man started to recover his senses.

"What's going on here, McCloud?" Logan asked with a snarl as he stepped towards the two with a crack of his knuckles. "Where's my old man and what are you doing with my kid?"

"Daddy, Ah'm scared an' everythin'," Anna piped up, leaping into his burly arms with a heavy pout. "An' it's real cold."

Logan's face softened and he hugged his daughter to him, trying to warm her cold skin. "Hey now, darlin'," he said, kissing her forehead. "You don't need to be scared, I'm here now and I can hear your granddaddy heading this way." His eyes narrowed at McCloud and he smelt the fresh scent of fear in the frozen air. The resident boozer was scared and ready to run. "Pa, can you take Anna in the bar for me?"

The sound of boots crushing snow signalled the arrival of a growling Victor. He put two and two together and he was going to draw blood and break bones. "Sure, Jimmy," he muttered, plucking his grandpup out his son's arms. "But don't start without me, boy."

McCloud's heart started to thunder. "You've got it wrong! I weren't doing nothing to the kid, fellas," he cried, his tattooed hands reaching out in a calming gesture. "Hold your horses and listen to me, hey? You've got it all wrong."

Victor didn't answer. He stalked back to the bar, still growling as he pushed the door open with his foot. "Rose!" he barked, shrugging off his heavy jacket and putting it on the shivering Anna. "Watch the pup for me; I've got some business to take care of out back."

"Grandaddy, Ah've got ya pirate's gold 'cause Ah have an' the mean, old fat boy didn't get in none. Cobain bit him an' he cried liked a girl," Anna said, scowling as she held the money up.

He zipped his jacket up on the pup and took the money from her. "You looked after it real good," he said, ruffling her hair. "I'm proud of you, now go over to Rose and stay with her till I'm back." He watched the girl wander over to his part-time woman and then he walked back outside, rolling his sleeves up past his elbows. "Jimmy, you keeping hold of McCloud?"

"No, I've let him hightail it into the woods even though he was scaring the crap out of my little girl," Logan answered, his eyes pinned to the guy he was hauling towards the dense line of trees.

"Cut the sarcasm, boy," Victor grunted, stalking after them. "Or McCloud won't be the only one getting his ass kicked today."

McCloud scrambled and fought, and even tried to cling onto a dozen or so tree branches as he was dragged through the forest. But it was no good, he was kicked, he was thrown and then he was surrounded on either side by two growling ferals who wanted to teach him a lesson. "Fellas, you've got it wrong. Don't listen and you'll feel like hookers out of pocket because your brains aren't working like they should."

The two ferals exchanged looks and shrugged at each other. "We've heard enough out of you, McCloud," Logan said, his tone rough enough to shatter every bone in the drunk's body. "I saw what was going on back there. You were pulling my little girl away from that bar and you weren't being gentle about it either. She was scared, she was cold, and you did it all for money."

Victor started to circle the guy lying in the snow. "All you wanted was the winnings," he snapped, his rage building. "You didn't think of the fucking consequences, though. You didn't think of what I would do to you when I found my grandpup gone." A threatening growl signalled the beginning of his revenge and his sharp fingernails began to grow. "If I see your face again or hear you've been anywhere near Anna, this beating's gonna feel like a fucking walk in the park." He snarled and booted the guy in the ribs, hearing a deafening _crack._

Anna, meanwhile, was grinning. "Look, Cobain," she said, standing the penguin up on the bar stool beside her. "We're real big girls now 'cause we are."

Rose, a young woman with a slender body, cropped blonde hair and a feisty attitude, served another drink behind the bar. "Fletch, shut your mouth and pay up or I'm tipping away the beer and making you eat the glass," she warned, eyeing the heavily bearded guy. She held her hand out and a five dollar bill was dropped onto her palm.

"There you go, Miss Rose," he smiled, leaning forward on his arms. "Now I've paid up, do you want to think about jumping into the backseat of my car?"

"You should walk away now," Rose told him coldly. "Victor's in one of his moods."

Fletch didn't need telling twice. He hobbled away, going back to his buddies who were all roaring with laughter because he'd been knocked back by the blonde again.

Rose cheered up as she stopped beside the girl. "Are you feeling warmer now?" she asked, holding out her hands for the kid to take.

Anna nodded and held the fat girl's hands, using them to help her stand up on the stool. "Ah'm real big now 'cause Ah am," she said, grinning. "Ah've gotta go on a pirate adventure an' find some gold."

"Oh, you do, huh?" the blonde woman smiled, helping Anna up onto the bar. "We'd better bring Cobain with us, then. We can't leave him behind." She grabbed the penguin with her free hand and guided her little friend along the top of the bar, glaring at every patron until they moved their glasses and bottles so Anna could pass without jumping. "Where do you think the treasure's hidden, Captain Anna?"

The southerner instantly pointed at the cash register behind the bar. "There's the chest an' we've gotta get it," she said, bouncing up and down. "We've gotta get it before the fat boys do!"

Rose's smile grew. "Where are the fat boys?" Anna's finger pointed to where Fletcher and his friends were sitting and Rose laughed. "Yep, they're fat boys, alright. Come on then, Captain Anna. We'll get the treasure chest and maybe there'll be something inside it for you."

As she led the girl around the circular bar, the door opened and Victor stalked back in, rolling his shoulders and looking beat. "Rosie, get me a beer," he grunted, raising an eyebrow as he saw what the woman was getting up to.

"Get your own beer," Rose answered, giving him a look. "Can't you see me and Captain Anna are searching for pirate treasure?"

Victor rolled his eyes, standing up again and going behind the bar. "Haven't I done enough today, woman?" he grumbled, fixing himself a drink and deciding to get some whiskey instead. "I've cleaned the gutters, booted out some drunks, looked after the pup, won us some money and kicked McCloud's ass."

"I'm in awe of your greatness, Vic," she teased, leading Anna closer to the cash register and then stopping dead. "Oh no, look, Captain Anna, there's a fat boy guarding the treasure. What are we going to do?!"

Anna saw the fat boy was her grandaddy and she growled. "Cobain's gonna bite his real fat head off," she shouted, throwing the stuffed penguin across the bar.

The toy bounced off Victor's head and the bar was full of laughter at his expense. "That's respect, for you," he grumbled, catching the toy before it landed on the floor. He frowned and beckoned his grandpup over to him. "You're getting a dollar and nothing more."

"Vic, it's my cash and my place," Rose pointed out, joining him behind the bar. "I was going to give her more than that."

"She's not to be spoilt, Rosie," he said firmly, holding on to the pup's hand in case she fell. "And I'm not fat either. Don't encourage the imp."

A smiling Rose opened the register up and took out a five dollar bill. "Here's your treasure, Captain Anna," she sighed, kissing Victor's cheek and then handing the money over to the excited kid.

"Cobain's gotta have some, too!" Anna said, loudly. She bounced up and down, leaping off the bar and nearly giving Victor a heart attack in the process.

He grabbed hold of her mid-air and growled, shaking her slightly. "You out of your goddamn mind?" he asked, swatting her and setting her back down on her feet.

"Vic," Rose said, feeling bad for the little girl when she started to cry. "Don't be an ass in my bar. I can kick you out, you know?"

Victor snorted and stooped down low, taking the kid's hands in his large ones. "You won't boot me anyplace," he grumbled, eyeing his woman. "The pup deserved a swat, she could have hurt herself. You want her to crack her fucking head open like an egg?"

"What do you think?" the blonde bombshell shot back, going to serve a beer when one of the customers complained about the wait. She turned a heavy, don't-push-me glare on the bitching guy demanding a drink. "And you need to grow a pair of balls that dangle to the dance of politeness, Mart. If you think Victor's a bitch, you haven't seen me lose my temper yet."

As the customer chuckled, Victor wiped Anna's tears away. "You and me till the end of time, Pup," he said, handing her back her stuffed toy. "Hear me? We'll butt heads, I know we will, but we'll see right in the end."

Anna soon cheered up loads because she got to sit on her grandaddy's shoulders with Cobain. She talked to her real good penguin all the time they were sitting there and told him they were gonna buy a pirate ship with the five dollars. Even when her granddaddy said she couldn't afford one none, Anna paid no attention. She didn't even wonder where her daddy was or where he'd gone, she was only thinking about buying the real big boat 'cause this was a Saturday and she loved it more than chocolate treasure and feeding folks to the tick tock gator.


	19. The End

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter Rose is Victor's new partner, or at least she is in my X-Men world. In an RP I've been working on recently they work really well together and Victor needs somebody to iron the nasty wrinkles away.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Rose slid a drink along the bar and watched the bottle bump against an empty shot glass. "Hey Logan," she said, tapping her chipped nails against wood. "Wake up and smell the beer."

He snorted, picking up the beer. "Keep 'em coming," he said, drowning his sorrows and toasting the night. "I aim to get stinking drunk tonight, Darlin'."

"Do you think Victor and Raven will approve of that?" she said, elbows on the bar and a smile on her face. "Your dad could still put you in your place, and that wife of yours could probably whip you up a newly dug grave before you could say 'blue skin gets me good'."

Logan's smirk faded and then died completely. "You see a wedding ring on my finger?" he grunted, gulping down his beer with a growl.

"I'll take it from here, Rosie," Victor muttered to his woman, smacking her ass and nodded at the time. "You shut up shop a while back, why don't you head up to bed and get some shut eye? It's been a long day."

"It'll be a long night too if your son keeps drinking like that," she said, kissing Victor quickly and walking out from behind the bar. "But fine, I'm going. He could do with somebody to talk to so don't be an asshole, Vic."

Victor watched his woman walk away and he didn't start talking to his son until her footsteps had faded into the night. "You wanna tell me what's happening, James?" he questioned gruffly, helping himself to a bottle of whiskey with a scowl.

"It's done," Logan said through gritted teeth and the taste of bitter liquor. "Done and over with, Pa. You want me to say you were right, eh? Well, you were." He stood up, leaning over the bar and scooping a bottle of vodka into his calloused hands.

"You and Mystique are over," he grumbled, filling his large glass with amber liquor. "You're damn right I told you so, boy. You should never have stuck your cock in it when you don't know where it's been."

Logan growled deeply but let the insult slide. "It's been over a while but I thought I could make it work. I tried, y'know? I tried. All she wanted was more money, more credit cards and more trouble. Got to the point where I had to call an end to it even though Anna-Marie's still young."

Victor watched his son unscrew the cap off the bottle of vodka, and he sighed heavily. "I'm only gonna say this once," he said, his eyes narrowing. "So, listen up, boy. She weren't worth it. That fucking woman wasn't worth it. You were the bigger bitch for trying to sort it out, but sometimes your words are wasted and shit like her don't deserve your time, patience or understanding, you get me? Move on, grow a bigger set of balls and go find somebody you can trust with your funds, your life and your pup."

The Wolverine's shoulders slumped a little and he quickly lit a cigar. "You really think it'll be that easy, Pa? She's been part of my life for years."

"Rosie once said to me friends grow on trees, so why can't the same be said for women?" he asked with a dirty great smirk. "When it all comes down to it Mystique weren't worth her weight in panties, bras and loose change."

"I'm going to miss her," Logan grunted, looking over at his pa. "We lived together, we went on lone missions together, we saved lives together and we had a kid together."

"The Pup's gonna be real fine without her, James," Victor responded, putting the bottle of whiskey back. "She'll live with you while her mother's making a show of herself elsewhere."

"Yeah, yeah Anna will be fine," he agreed, nodding slowly. "But what about me, huh?"

Sabretooth drained the last drop of whiskey from the glass and stalked towards the door that would take him to a corridor. If he followed it and then climbed up the stairs, he'd reach his and Rose's bedroom. "Find yourself a hooker," he said, deadly serious. "Rose knows one who ain't infected with anything." He opened the door and looked over his shoulder. "You can stay down here drinking till you pass out or you can head on home and hug Anna-Marie. Don't give Mystique more control over your life, boy, it's over and you have to accept it and move on."

Logan stayed in the bar for a long time, smoking cigar after cigar and thinking about his pa's words. He might not have given Victor much credit in the past but this time the guy was right. This was the end of an era, a closed book, his marriage was over and he was smoking his last cigar of the night. There was no more Logan and Raven, or Wolverine and Mystique.


End file.
